


El Sentido De La Vida

by Kokusai79



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Omega Jared
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokusai79/pseuds/Kokusai79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared que ha perdido a su mejor amigo por prejuicios. Jensen es nuevo en la ciudad.<br/>A veces solo se necesita un poco de suerte y un borrador para conocer el que sera tu acompañante de toda la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Borrador

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeno realmente espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño, solo esperaba hacer algo nuevo y que tuviera omegaverse <3\. El fic es una serie, no se si tendrá 2 o 3 partes, hasta ahora solo tengo casi terminada la primer parte pero considero que son un poco largos.  
> Tal vez empiece un poco tranquilo el fic pero ya verán mejorara ;)

Siente como su espalda golpea contra el casillero nuevamente, cierra los ojos fuertemente sabe lo que viene y es lo más doloroso, lo agarran del cuello de la camisa y le dan el primer puñetazo, maldito Chad se ha ensañado con él el último año.  
-Vamos, Jared, pelea, ¿O vas a seguir como todo un debilucho?.  
-No voy a pelear contigo, Chad -Me limpié la sangre del labio con el dorso de la mano, nunca podría pegarle a Chad. Él había sido mi amigo desde la infancia, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Alpha y se dio aires de grandeza. Realmente extrañaba a mi amigo…  
-Oh, vamos, Jared dale un poco más de diversión a este Alpha - Sonrió burlón.  
-Déjame en paz -me puse la mochila en el hombro y lo empuje para que me diera paso, estaba empezando a hartarme de esa situación. Sabía que el colegio era complicado pero ¡vamos! Solo se ensañaban con el porque era Beta ¡había miles de Betas! Y no tenía nada de malo, vale que hasta los dieciocho era cuando se podía diferenciar si uno era omega o Alpha pero ya tenía diecisiete y era más que obvio que solo era un Beta y no tenía nada de malo, su hermano Jeff era un Alpha eso era suficiente, todavía faltaba que Megan creciera y ya verían, por lo mientras tendría que soportar un año más a Chad. Camine hasta el salón de clases que me tocaba ese día y me senté en una de las butacas de en medio y vi cómo iban llegando mis compañeros del curso anterior, era el último año y se podía ver los nervios y emoción de todos de ya tener casi un pie dentro de la universidad, se suponía que me tocaba Matemáticas a la primera hora y en Lunes que dios se apiadara de nosotros por tanta crueldad.  
Entró el maestro Sheppard en el salón y todos se sentaron, venia un chico detrás de el, no era normal que entraran nuevos y menos el último año.  
-Chicos siéntense, el será su nuevo compañero -se dirigió hacia el grupo y luego volteó a ver al chico nuevo - puedes sentarte en alguna butaca desocupada Jensen.  
Me quede observando al chico era rubio, tenía unos ojos increíblemente verdes y si debía admitirlo era tremendamente guapo, no es que yo fuera gay, si no es que parecía que a todas las chicas del salón les iba a entrar una mosca en la boca de tan abierta que la tenían. No me di cuenta que al lado había una butaca desocupada hasta que vi al rubio de cerca, ¿Acaso eso que veía en sus mejillas eran pecas? Y ese olor, él era un Alpha. Él volteó a verme, al parecer vio como lo observaba y enrojecí.  
-Hola, soy Jensen -me tendió la mano.  
-Hola, soy Jared -le agarre la mano como saludo, las tenía suaves pero su agarre era fuerte y lo miré a los ojos los tenia hermosos, hasta que la voz del maestro me distrajo me di cuenta que aun sostenía su mano y él me veía solo con una sonrisa, lo solté rápidamente y empecé a sacar mi cuaderno y un lapicero mientras el maestro empezaba a escribir formulas en el pizarrón, eso simplemente era tortura.  
Pasaron 30 minutos de clase y estaban todos enfrascados en los problemas, excepto algunos que no se sabía si habían muerto de aburrimiento o simplemente decidieron orar a esa hora.  
-Jared, ¿Podrías prestarme borrador? - Volteé a ver a Jensen, le di el borrador y volví al problema, que no sabía cómo demonios se hacía, me seguía preguntando a quien se le ocurría que las letras podrían sumarse, ¿Acaso el que invento esto no tenia vida? O tal vez era tan rico que se aburría de tenerlo todo y solo se quería complicar la vida, o podría ser que era un vagabundo con ansias de vengarse del mundo, ¡pero el que culpa tenia!  
-¿Quieres que te ayude? –Miré a Jensen interrogativamente –Parece que estas a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.  
-¿Tu si los entiendes? -Cruce mis brazos.  
-Claro son muy sencillos, mira -acerco su butaca más a la mía y empezó a escribir en mi cuaderno.-Si usas esta fórmula es más fácil.  
-¡Por qué no los enseñan así!  
-Porque el maestro es algo como el rey del infiero y los quiere torturar –Mire a Jensen que tenía una cara de diversión y le sonreí, tal vez no todos los Alphas fueran unos cabronazos sin cerebro.  
Tocaron para cambiar de hora y salí del salón con Jensen casi pisándome los talones.  
-¿Sabes donde es tu próxima clase?  
-Literatura -saco una hoja que parecía ser su horario y se lo quite de las manos, aquí a que me dijera que le tocaba se nos iba a ser tarde a los dos.  
-Tienes casi las mismas clases que yo, si quieres yo te llevo a los salones e intenta aprendértelos, luego los pasillos son un lío de alumnos corriendo por doquier, solo literatura y lengua las tenemos a diferente hora, pero no te preocupes te encamino.  
-Claro, gracias -parecía un poco cohibido y solo pude sonreír sabía lo que era entrar a una escuela nueva y no conocer nada, empecé a caminar hacia la clase de Literatura le debía tocar con el maestro Richard Speight, era de los mejores, volteé a verlo y solo iba viendo a los lados como pasaban los alumnos de primer grado apurados por llegar a su salón.  
-No me has dicho tu apellido -Me dijo mientras me veía fijamente, podía sentir su mirada en la espalda.  
-Padalecki.  
-Pada qué?  
Solté una risotada mientras empecé a caminar más lento, para quedar alado de Jensen sin importar que uno que otro alumno de repente me empujara, saque una pluma de mi mochila y le agarre la mano y le escribí mi apellido en la palma.  
-Sera tu tarea, aprenderte mi apellido.  
-Pero Jared, ¡esto es impronunciable!  
-Claro que lo es, mejor dime cual es el tuyo.  
-Ackles, Jensen Ackles.  
-Pensé que sería más complicado.  
-Te apuesto a que ni los maestros lo pueden decir y se dirigen a ti con tu nombre de pila.  
-Claro que pueden decir mi apellido, anda ya llegamos al salón de Literatura -señale a la puerta que estaba enfrente y en ese momento salía el maestro Richard.  
-Ackles! Pensé que te habías perdido en la escuela, ya iba a buscarte. Buenos días Padalecki, gracias por traer a Jensen -El maestro paso un brazo encima del hombro de Jensen y yo solo le guiñe un ojo y me fui ya iba retrasado para mi clase y me tocaba Lengua con el profesor Roché.  
Al salir de la clase fui a buscar a Jensen, tocaba el descanso pero antes de llegar a la clase de Literatura Chad se interpuso en el pasillo.  
-¿Podrías quitarte Chad? Estorbas el camino.  
-¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir? después de cómo me empujaste en la mañana.  
Suspiré hastiado mientras veía a los otros Alphas que estaban detrás de Chad, solo conocía a Tom Welling, los otros dos la verdad ni sus nombres sabia, de repente Chad me agarro de la camisa y me azoto en un casillero como lo había hecho en la mañana.  
-No me ignores Jared, te lo advierto, tu actitud me enferma.  
-¿Yo te enfermo? ¿Y quien es el idiota que viene azotando personas en los casilleros?.  
Vi como Tom gruño y casi se me lanza encima, hasta que alguien llego y de un empujón lo mando al suelo ¡era Jensen!, me quite a Chad de encima y me puse alado de Jensen sabía que Tom era un maniático y no quería que Jensen se metiera en una pelea por mi culpa.  
-¿¡Tu quien carajos eres!? -grito Tom mientras se levantaba rojo de furia.  
-Jensen vámonos - lo empuje suavemente para que se moviera.  
-¡Anda! ¡vete, rubito, si no tu pecoso rostro quedara embarrado en el suelo!  
Vi como Jensen tensaba los hombros, tenía intención de regresar y lo agarre del brazo.  
-No le hagas caso, es un imbécil, solo mete a los demás en problemas.  
°°~~°°  
Salimos al patio y nos sentamos en unas bancas que daban hacia la cancha de futbol, era receso así que no había problema.  
-No lo entiendo, ¿porque lo dejaste que te empujara así contra los casilleros?, pudo haberte lastimado -Se me quedo mirando curioso.  
-El antes era mi amigo no puedo golpearlo, sabes creo que no podría golpear a nadie de echo, pero gracias, Tom es un loco.  
-Eres un buen chico Jay.  
Le sonreí –Y tu Jensen ¿Qué haces a esta altura de la preparatoria cambiándote de escuela?  
-Mi padre consiguió un nuevo empleo y tuvimos que mudarnos aquí a San Antonio, antes vivía en Dallas.  
-Oh, ya así que eres nuevo, iré a dejar un pastel a la entrada de tu casa como bienvenida.  
-Ya tengo galletas como para todo el año.  
-¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-¿Es un interrogatorio? -me sonrió.  
-Solo es curiosidad.  
-Dieciocho, perdí un año al cambiarme.  
-¿y te gustaba tu otra escuela? –me volteo a ver divertido.  
-Sí, si me gustaba Jared, ahora ya dejemos las preguntas y vámonos a clase que nos toca Química y aun no sé dónde está el laboratorio.  
-Claro, debí hacerte un tour por la escuela en lugar de hacerte tantas preguntas - Realmente a veces nadie podía callarme, pero no era mi culpa quería saber más de Jensen.  
Llegamos al Laboratorio y nos sentamos en una mesa compartida, de repente sentí como alguien se me colgó del cuello era Alona.  
-JT! No me has hecho caso en todo el día, yo que soy tu gran amiga -me miro con un puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos, casi parecía una niña cuando no le compran el dulce que quiere.  
-Hola, Al no te había visto, te presento a Jensen, es su primer día aquí y le estaba dando un tour por la escuela.  
-Otra vez recogiendo vagos, JT -movió su cabeza desaprobatoriamente - mucho gusto Jensen, soy Alona Tal, espero y Jared no te haya aburrido con tanto parloteo a veces es imparable -le sonrió a Jensen y le guiño un ojo antes de irse a sentar con Osric que solo los veía curioso.  
-Lo sé, es como un pequeño huracán cuando llega.  
-¿Recoges vagos?  
-Te recogí a ti, así que creo que si -Empecé a reír mientras Jensen se hacia el indignado.  
-Tienes hoyuelos.  
-Lo sé, es mi principal atractivo -le di un golpecito en el hombro, él me sonrió y yo solo sentí un hoyo en el estomago

°°~~°° 

-Hoy tengo entrenamiento de básquetbol, no sé si quieres quedarte a ver -le dije a Jensen acababan de terminar las clases y Jen estaba guardando cosas en su casillero  
-Ahora veo por qué tu altura.  
-Uh?...  
-Nada, si me encantaría, tal vez me anime a meterme.  
-¡Claro! Aunque te patearían tu pecoso trasero.  
-¡Hey! Mi trasero no es pecoso.  
-Eso yo no lo se.., pero vamos para que no se haga tarde -Entramos a al gimnasio de la escuela donde estaba la cancha de básquet, habían algunos de los jugadores del curso anterior y claro estaba Welling, el cual solo miro mal a Jensen, aun parecía algo enojado pero sabía que no haría nada loco, realmente le interesaba el deporte como para arriesgarse a que lo saquen del equipo por una idiotez.  
El entrenamiento transcurrió tranquilo y Jen solo estaba sentado en las gradas observándome, me sentí un poco cohibido, él era un Alpha y su mirada era muy penetrante.  
-¿Que tal estuve?  
-Bien Jared, gracias por enseñarme la escuela hoy y creo que hubiera sido un día muy difícil sin ti.  
-No hay problema, cuando necesites algo aquí estoy -Jensen me sonrió, pude ver las diminutas y ligeras arruguitas que se formaban a los lados de los ojos, era hermoso.


	2. Capitulo 2: Química

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero y se la hayan pasado muy bien este fin de año.  
> :) ¡Primera actualización del año!

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya había pasado dos meses desde que conocí a Jensen, éramos casi inseparables. Al decía que éramos los J2 ya que pasábamos todo el día juntos y yo empezaba a notar algo raro cuando Al, lo veía tal vez le gustaba Jensen, no sé por qué esa idea me hizo tener un mal sabor de boca, a ella le podía gustar quien quisiera.  
-¿Qué pasa, Jay? ¿Por qué esa cara de haber chupado limón agrio? -Jensen se sentó alado de mí, hoy teníamos que hacer un experimento en Química y como se había dado últimamente los dos éramos equipo.  
No le conteste y me quede pensativo, lo cual hizo que Jen pusiera cara rara pero no tenía ganas de hablar con él, no podía dejar de pensar en Alona siendo su novia, llego la maestra Jane Kaczmarek así que todos se callaron, nadie quería hacerla enojar era una bruja.  
-Chicos, pondré las instrucciones del experimento en el pizarrón, si tienen alguna duda ,me lo comentan.  
-Bueno, hay que empezar –Jen volteo a verme y me paso unas bolsitas con polvo de diferentes colores que estaban en su extremo de la mesa.  
Le sonreí y empezamos a hacer el procedimiento.  
-Jay, ¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto con cara seria, mientras media y ponía un líquido transparente en un tubo de ensayo.  
-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy cansado solamente, el entrenamiento de ayer fue mas pesado de lo normal –Sabía que era el peor mentiroso de la historia, pero al menos esperaba engañar a Jen, no quería comentarle lo que había pensado, que tal si a él también le gustaba Al….últimamente parecía que se llevaban muy bien.  
-Sé que algo te pasa Jared, no puedes engañarme.  
-Apenas me conoces -Casi me abofeteó ahí mismo, que me pasaba, Jensen volteo la mirada hacia el pizarrón haciendo el que leía las instrucciones.  
-Te conozco más de lo que crees Jared, en serio puedo leerte, pero si no me quieres contar no hay problema, somos amigos y te apoyare.  
¿Amigos? Sentí como el corazón se me oprimía ante esa palabra y me quede mirándolo, su perfil era hermoso tenía una nariz respingona y perfecta, sus pecas que bañaban sus mejillas y frente, sus labios gruesos de color cereza totalmente apetecibles. Me quede de piedra ¿En que estaba pensando? Sentí mi cara arder y como si mi estómago se hubiera encogido. Acaso era posible ¿Me gustaba Jensen? …dios si, me gustaba Jensen y no solo eso, le quería y haría lo que fuera por él, cuando me di cuenta ya habían tocado para cambiar de clase, volteé a ver sorprendido a Jensen, él había acabado el experimento solo y cuando se dio cuenta que lo observaba solo se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la puerta.  
-Vamos Jay, apúrate que llegamos tarde a la clase de Mate y ya sabes cómo se pone el profe.  
-Ya voy, ya voy -Me puse rápido de pie y lo seguí, solo iba viendo su espalda y no dejaba de cuestionarme desde cuando me había gustado Jensen, cuando empecé a quererlo más que un amigo, hasta que vi que no íbamos hacia el salón del profesor Sheppard.  
-¿A dónde vamos? - le pregunte curioso mientras lo alcanzaba y me ponía a su lado  
-¿Nunca te has saltado una clase, chico listo?  
-No.  
-¿En serio?  
-Nunca entendí el sentido de eso.  
-Pues hoy lo comprenderás -de repente me sentí nervioso, ¿podría ocultar que me gustaba Jensen? ¿Alona ya lo había notado? o peor ¿ Jensen ya lo sabía?, no si lo supiera, saldría corriendo, él era un Alpha y no se rebajaría a estar con un Beta y más que era hombre, de repente me sentí deprimido Alona era una Beta pero era mujer ella si se podía embarazar.  
Jensen vio el decaimiento repentino de Jared y le paso un brazo por los hombros.  
-Nos divertiremos en esta hora libre Jay.  
Después de 1 hora vi a Jensen alucinado ¿era en serio?  
-Vamos Jen, me trajiste aquí solo a jugar PSP.  
-Oh vamos se bueno conmigo, tú me das suerte y no he podido acabar God Of War y ahora que estas cerca ya estoy en la batalla de kratos y Ares.  
Reí con ganas y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, no importaba que a mí me gustara o que no me correspondiera, Jen era único y quería estar con el aun que fuera como su amigo.  
-Gracias -El me sonrió y se me quedo viendo, de repente estábamos muy cerca y podía ver sus largas pestañas rubias  
-¡Hey chicos!, los estuve buscando por toda la escuela -Era Alona, que nos gritaba mientras se acercaba y ponía una cara rara, no quería que pensara otra cosa así que me levante.  
-Vamos Jen, no podemos faltar a otra clase.  
-Claro, claro, vamos-Se levantó y guardo el PSP en su mochila.  
-¿Que pasa Al?  
-La maestra de química los está buscando, no parece muy contenta así que yo iría rezando.  
-No debió salir bien el experimento.  
-Perdón Jen, no te ayude con el experimento y era normal que no se terminara si lo hacías tu solo.  
-No te preocupes, mejor vamos a ver que quiere -Me dio una palmada en la espalda y se adelanto dejándome solo con Alona.  
-JT, quiero pedirte algo -Voltee a ver a Alona.  
-¿Que pasa Al?  
-Al rato que te desocupes quiero hablar contigo.  
-Claro, voy con Jensen, hablamos al rato-Me fui detrás de Jen, eso era raro en Al se le veía ¿avergonzada? .  
Llegue donde estaba Jensen y tocamos la puerta del laboratorio, la maestra Kaczmarek nos dejó entrar.  
-Chicos los estuve buscando, como se imaginaran es sobre el experimento que tenían que hacer, no les quedo bien, son buenos estudiantes y no quiero que su calificación se vea afectada por un tonto error, en especial usted Padalecki que siempre ha pasado exento mi materia, así que les quiero proponer que mañana que es viernes se queden después de sus clases y lo hagan de nuevo, seria con menos tiempo y un experimento diferente, pero confió en ustedes y sé que les quedara bien.  
Jen volteó a verme al parecer estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.  
-C-claro, realmente nos ayudaría.  
-Bueno, los espero mañana, cuando terminen sus clases.  
-Gracias –voltee a ver con una sonrisa a Jen lo habíamos dicho al mismo tiempo  
-Bueno, pueden irse a sus clases.  
Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estábamos en el laboratorio de química el viernes después de clases. La maestra nos explicó el procedimiento y nos dejó todo el material en una mesa de trabajo.  
-Bueno Jay, hay que empezar- Jensen se sentó en un banco y yo lo seguí y me senté a un lado de él, el experimento era sencillo, mezclar algunas sustancias, ver cambios de color y hacer las anotaciones pertinentes.  
-Yo lo voy haciendo, tú anotas todo lo raro que pase y así nos vamos más rápido, mi mamá hoy hace tarta de carne y muero por probarla.  
-¿Tu mamá no siempre hace tarta de carne?.  
-Exacto, ¡y me encanta!.  
Jensen era increíble, ahora entendía un poco mejor a Alona, después de que platique con ella y que casi me suplicara que le preguntara a Jen si le gustaba, lo cual debía hacer pronto si no quería a esa pequeña rubia rompiendo la puerta de mi cuarto como en El Resplandor.  
Iba a ser algo difícil de hacer ya que si Jensen realmente quería salir con Alona yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad, si es que alguna vez llegaría a tenerla.  
-Jared, ¿Podría ponerme atención? y dejar de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.  
-Claro perdón, solo estaba pensando.  
-Mmmh, eso que eso puede ser peligroso Jay.  
-Jen…¿Qué piensas de Al?  
-Ella me cae bien, a veces es un poco explosiva, pero es muy bonita, ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
Sentí como se me estrujaba el corazón, había dicho que era bonita lo cual era obvio, pero eso significaba que a lo mejor la contemplaba no solo como una amiga, si no como algo mas…  
-Jay, ¿Me pasas el polvo azul? –Agarre el primer tubo de ensayo con polvo azul que encontré y se lo di, ¿qué tal si Jensen y Al se hacían pareja?. Regresaron los mismos sentimientos que tenía el día anterior cuando Jensen estaba jugando PSP.  
-¡Joder!, Jay creo que era el otro polvo azul - Voltee a ver a Jensen y donde había echado el polvo empezó a subir rápidamente la mezcla mojando el pantalón de Jensen y una manga mía, en ese momento estaba entrando la maestra, el líquido se sentía caliente contra la piel y empezaba a picar, Jensen estaba levantado y no sabía qué hacer, hasta que la señorita Kaczmarek se dio cuenta de la situación, nos agarró a los dos rápido y nos metió a las regaderas que estabas en la esquina del laboratorio, solo había una así que nos tuvimos que meter juntos.  
-Chicos, ¡los dejo diez minutos solos y vean lo que hacen! , voy por los de limpieza, quédense 5 minutos bajo el agua y estarán bien.  
Salió rápidamente del salón, y mire a Jen estábamos muy juntos y empapados, el agua estaba helada así que los dos temblábamos, estando tan cerca de Jensen que pude ver las diminutas pecas que tenía en la frente y las más grandes en la nariz y mejillas.  
-Jay…-Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos como conectados y el me agarro de la cadera, el brazo había dejado de picar, pero ahora sentía arder la zona donde Jen me estaba tocando, lentamente el empezó a acercarse a mí y yo hice lo mismo, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, sin importar del agua que nos seguía cayendo encima. Observe sus labios, temblaban al parecer de frio, pero no podía dejar de verlos, eran de color rosa, casi parecían hechos para besar, quería besarlos y saber si eran tan suaves como parecían.  
-¡Ya pueden salir!, hay toallas en ese mueble de haya -La maestra señalo unos cajones que estaban alado de la regadera, nos separamos rápidamente y salimos de la regadera, los dos estábamos temblando y solo pudimos cubrirnos con una pequeña toalla. No podía verlo sin enrojecer, habíamos estado muy cerca.  
-En serio que no sé qué haré con ustedes, ahora salgan del laboratorio ya se pueden ir a sus casas.  
-Lo lamento maestra, fue un error.  
-Tranquilos, lo importante es que no paso a mayores, que tengan un lindo fin de semana.  
Salimos mojados y temblando al pasillo, Jen me hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera.  
-Necesitamos ropa seca, tengo un suéter y una playera en mi casillero, tal vez te quede alguno.  
-No creo que sea necesario Jen.  
-¿Estas mal de la cabeza?, estamos empapados, te enfermaras si no te pones algo seco.  
Asentí derrotado no podía dejar de sentirme culpable, no me había fijado en lo que había agarrado y todo por andar pensando tonterías de nuevo. Seguí a Jensen hasta su casillero y me dio un suéter color crema.  
-Vamos a los vestidores, no nos vamos a desvestir aquí en medio del pasillo- Saco su mochila del casillero y fuimos a los vestidores.  
-Vamos Jay deja de pensar en quien sabe qué y cámbiate, si no moriremos de frió- empezó a quitarse la playera y enrojecí hasta el cuello, tenía la piel erizada del frio y dios ¿acaso tenia pecas en todo el cuerpo? , de repente empecé a sentir calor y Jen volteó a verme.  
-¿Que pasa Jared?  
-Nada- le di la espalda y empecé a quitarme la playera, realmente hacia frió y el suéter olía a Jensen, olía a Alpha.  
-Vamos jay, se hace tarde- paso al lado de mí y me dio una palmada en el hombro.- Creo que te queda mejor ese suéter que a mí -¡y tenía razón! Me quedaba muy bien, no sé cómo Jensen lo podría usar le debe quedar algo grande.  
Salimos de la escuela y decidimos ir caminando, los dos vivíamos cerca.  
-Mi mamá quiere invitarte a comer un día de estos- Volteé a ver a Jensen, no me lo esperaba.  
-¿En serio? ¿Le cuentas a tu mamá sobre mí?  
-Claro, ¿Quién no le cuenta cosas importantes a su mamá?- vi como sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo –¿Crees que puedas este fin de semana?  
-Tengo que cuidar a Megan, es mi hermana y no puedo dejarla sola, pero ¿Qué tal el fin de semana que viene?  
-Suena bien, avisare a mi mamá estará contenta. ¿Solo tienes una hermana?  
-Y un hermano mayor, Jeff. Pero siempre está trabajando.  
Vi como los ojos de Jared se nublaron con algo parecido a ¿Tristeza? como si estuviera recordando algo, me rasque la nuca un poco incómodo, era un idiota había tocado un tema delicado, Jared nunca hablaba de su familia, debía ser por algo, tal vez estaba pasando una situación difícil.  
-Bueno Jay, mi casa está por la calle de la derecha, nos vemos el lunes, le diré a mi mamá que vendrás el fin de semana que viene, creo que es capaz de ir a buscarte.  
-Gracias Jen, y por cierto perdón por arruinar el experimento de hoy en el laboratorio, estaba muy distraído.  
-No te preocupes, valió la pena ver tu cara de perrito mojado después que salimos de la regadera infernal – Jared me sonrió con todo y hoyuelos, realmente nunca quería separarme de él. Vi como tomaba la calle contraria a la que estaba mi casa, tal vez estuviera pasando una situación familiar complicada y por eso actuaba raro, aunque el día anterior hablo con Alona, ella debía saber algo, le preguntaría si era algo grave, tal vez Jared aun no confiaba lo suficiente en el, como para contarle cosas tan personales.  
Entre a mi casa y deje la mochila en un sillón, tenía todo el pantalón mojado y el cabello aun húmedo.  
-Por dios, Jensen ¿Que te paso? –Mi mamá me agarro de las mejillas mientras me examinaba con la mirada.  
-Donna, cariño, deja que al menos llegue el muchacho.  
-¡Pero, Alan! Viene empapado, casi escurriendo.  
-Tranquila mamá, ¿Recuerdas el experimento que tenía que hacer con Jared?. Nos salió mal y nos manchamos con un líquido raro que inventamos improvisadamente, llego la maestra y nos metió por cinco minutos a una regadera. Parecíamos perros después de una tormenta eléctrica.  
-Bueno ya, vete a cambiar, no quiero que termines con un resfriado.  
-Mamá, por cierto. Me dijo Jared que puede venir el otro fin de semana a comer.  
-¿En serio?, ¡qué bien Jensen! Ya quiero conocer al tal Jared, que siempre estás hablando de él.  
-Mamá, ¿Quién va a venir?-Salió Mackenzie de la cocina con una manzana en la mano, apenas tenía nueve años.  
-Va a venir Jared  
-¿¡El novio de Ross!? Genial  
-No es mi novio- Le quite la manzana a Mac mientras sentía como me ardía la cara.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué estas más rojo que elmo?  
-Tengo frio…  
-¡A Jensen le gusta Jared!, ¡a Jensen le gusta Jared!, se dan besos y se pasan el chicle- Mac daba pequeños saltitos alrededor de mí, solo pude taparme la cara con mis manos, avergonzado.  
-Ya Mac, deja a tu hermano, que haya encontrado a su Beta no es para que lo fastidies.  
-¡Papá!, no ayudas- Seguramente estaba más rojo que una amapola, mientras Mac corría riéndose hacia papá, que estaba sentado en el sillón individual con un periódico en las piernas.  
-Ya Alan, déjalo, que este enamorado de Jared no es para que lo fastidies.  
Suspiré frustrado, solo me estaban avergonzando y subí rápidamente las escaleras mientras escuchaba la risa risueña de mamá.  
Si me gustaba Jared y mucho, pero no era para que lo pusieran en primera plana de un periódico. Me metí al baño de mi habitación y empecé a desvestirme, realmente hacia frió, estaba todo húmedo, abrí la regadera y espere a que se templara el agua. ¿Cómo habría llegado Jay a su casa? ¿Lo abrían regañado sus padres? Él nunca los mencionaba, así que debían ser estrictos o trabajaban mucho, no lo sabía, pero esperaba hacerlo pronto. Me metí bajo el agua y sentí como los músculos de la espalda se empezaban a destensar y recordé cuando estábamos en los vestidores, Jared estaba completamente rojo y volteó para quitarse la playera, tenía una espalda hermosa, aunque tuviera diecisiete años, media casi dos metros y tenía algunos músculos marcados en la espalda, estaba seguro que si se agachaba, podría ver unos lindos hoyuelos en la espalda baja. Empecé a sentir mucho calor y como una parte de mi anatomía empezaba a estar realmente interesado en la imagen de Jared sin playera y genial ahora tenía una erección, suspire, recargue la frente en la baldosa fría del baño, mientras el agua recorría toda mi espalda, lleve mi mano a mi erección y empecé a acariciarme lentamente, mientras no dejaba de pensar en Jay, estaba muy, pero muy jodido.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer eternamente a Hacchiko Onodera por resolver tantas dudas que tenia y por revisar el fic antes de publicarlo, cualquier falta de ortografía o gramática es mi culpa. :D


End file.
